The Doctor/Appearances
YouTube How It Should Have Ended (HISHE) How It Should Have Ended How Looper Should Have Ended The 10th Doctor appears in a café with Joe and Doc Brown at the end explaining time. The Doctor also appeared in the post-credits scene in the Back to the Future Delorean with the same people, the Terminator, and a Weeping Angel. The Doctor tells Joe, Doc Brown, and the Terminator not to blink. How Doomsday Should Have Ended During Doctor Who Week on YouTube, a week honoring the 50th anniversary of the premiere date of Doctor Who, HISHE made two special episodes. The first was How Doomsday Should Have Ended and the second was Super Cafe: Who's a Hero. In the first, the Doctor Who series 4 episode "Doomsday" got a redo on its ending. It featured the 10th Doctor trying to tell and eventually succeeding at telling Rose Tyler that he loved her when she was at "Bad Wold Bay" in an alternate universe. He was faced with three star deaths and a Dalek attack before finally telling her. Donna Noble also appeared and the Doctor told her that he would get back to her when he was finished with Rose. At the end, the Doctor told Rose that they could never be a couple because he was a time lord and she was in an alternate universe. He told her that they could only live happily ever after if they could clone his current incarnation. This was part of the plot of the series 4 episode "Journey's End", where the 10th Doctor wastes an incarnation to keep his current face. The incarnation is put in a hand (in a container) that is cut off in the 10th Doctor's first episode, "The Christmas Invasion". Later, Donna touches the container that has the hand which makes the Meta-Crisis Doctor, a clone which is a combination between Donna and the Doctor, who can not regenerate. At the end of How Doomsday Should Have Ended, River Song appears and says her catchphrase, "Spoilers", and the Doctor says, "What?", unaware of who she is or what that means because it is in his future. Super Cafe Super Cafe: Who's a Hero In the second Doctor Who Week special episode, Super Cafe: Who's a Hero, the 11th Doctor visits the Super Café, a Café for Superheroes. He is seated next to the two main characters of the series, Superman and Batman. Superman confronts the Doctor about how Clara Oswald going into the Doctor's timeline would automatically change it when he has faced "The guy in the top hat" before and not stopped him. This a reference to the series 7 finale, "The Name of the Doctor", where Clara fixed the Doctor's timeline after The Great Intelligence goes into the Doctor's timeline and starts to destroy his life. The Doctor states that she is the impossible girl, which, according to him, gives her the ability to fix it. The Doctor then asks if Batman and Super just sit in the Café. He says that he thinks it would get boring. Batman then asks what the Doctor is doing at the Super Café. He explains that since he has saved many planets, he considers himself "A Super Hero for the Universe". He states that he wanted a break, so he went to the Super Café to say "You're Welcome". Superman asks for clarification, "You save planets?" The Doctor says, "Yes". Superman then confronts him about his home planet, Krypton, which exploded. The Doctor states that he could not do anything because it was a fixed point in time, an event that must happen. Batman says "convenient" and the Doctor says "Just like you utility belt." Batman retaliates with "Just like you 'magic wand'." He says that it is not a magic wand, but a Sonic Screwdriver. He then says that Batman "would love to have one". Batman says that he would have a "Bat Screwdriver". The Doctor then asks, "What would a bat do with a screwdriver?", not understanding that Batman calls all of his things "Bat object here". Batman suddenly says, "You could have saved Rory and Amy." This is a reference to the series 7 episode "Angels in Manhattan", where Weeping Angels come to New York City and one ends up sending Rory back in time. Amy must choose between the Doctor and Rory and ends up choosing Rory, and is also sent back in time by the Weeping Angel. The Doctor is unable to go to the time in which Amy and Rory have been sent, so he loses them forever. The Doctor states that Rory and Amy lived a long fulfilling life. Batman claims that the Doctor abandoned them in America. The Doctor asks Superman "Is he always like this?" Batman yells out "Amy! I would have gone back for you! Because I'm Batman!" Superman tells the Doctor, "Sorry, he's kind of passionate." Batman says that Amy is hot. The Doctor then states that attractive companions is another reason that he is a superhero. Superman asks the Doctor, "What's Next?". The Doctor explains that he will probably just do the same thing, saving worlds and continuing to run. He also states that he might regenerate soon, a reference to Matt Smith, the actor who played 11th Doctor, departing and the entrance of Peter Capaldi, the actor who plays the 12th Doctor, which takes place in the series 7 Christmas episode, "Time of the Doctor". Superman says that if the Doctor needs any help with something like stopping a Dalek, he should tell them. The Doctor then says that it wouldn't be necessary because it is hard to snap a Dalek's neck because they don't have necks. This is a reference to the 2013 version of Man of Steel, in which Superman snaps Lex Luther's neck. The episode ends with Batman and the Doctor making fun of Superman a bit. In the post credits scene, Batman is in The TARDIS asking Clara if she wants to know his secret identity. The Doctor stops him, tells him to leave, and asks him how he got in the TARDIS. Batman replys, "Because I'm Batman!" Nerdist and Rug Burn There are numerous references, props, and news related to Doctor Who on the Nerdist channel, but the most prominent thing on the Nerdist channel is the Anime Doctor Who specials, which was a collaboration between Nerdist and the YouTube channel, Rug Burn. Anime Doctor Who During Doctor Who Week and Geek Week, a week that celebrated all things geeky/nerdy, the Nerdist channel and Rug Burn collaborated to make two Doctor Who specials that were three videos, the first was on the Nerdist channel, the second, which was part one of the second special, was also on the Nerdist channel, and the third, which was the part two of the second special was on the Rug Burn channel. These specials feature the Doctor with companions facing the Doctor Who enemies in a parody of actual anime cartoons. ANIME DOCTOR WHO! - Timey Wimey Awesome - Geek Week This was the first special that was a collaboration between Nerdist and Rug Burn. In the first part of the video, Amy and Rory are trapped by the Daleks and the 11th Doctor saves them by stopping the Daleks' plan before it even happened and then making them explode using his sonic screwdriver. In the second part of the video, Amy and Rory are trapped by a Dalek, a Weeping Angel, a Cyberman, a Zygon, The Empress of the Racnoss, and a Sontaran. They form into a Transformers-style creature. It is revealed that the Dalek was actually Davros. Davros says that no one can defeat them. The Doctor says "Yes, maybe no one can..." He uses his sonic screwdriver to summon his earlier incarnations. The screwdrivers turn into lightsabers and the story ends with Amy bleeding out her nose (a common anime trait that represents romantic attraction for a person) so much that it causes flooding. ANIME DOCTOR WHO: 50th Anniversary Special - Part 1 (Doctor Who Week) This is the first part of the second special that was a collaboration between Nerdist and Rug Burn. In the video, Rose gets a distress call from the Doctor and gathers Jack Harkness, Jenny Flint, Vastra, a Pokemon-like Strax, Sarah Jane Smith, and K9 to help him. They find the 10th Doctor and he explains that the Daleks and the Time Lords have escaped the Time War. He says that he will take on the Time Lords and the others can take on the Daleks. Rassilon tells him that they have destroyed his TARDIS and then ask what he can do. He uses his sonic screwdriver to power his thinking capacity. Rassilon says that his power level is over 9000, which is a reference to a meme of Dragon Ball Z. An Unknown figure stops him. The video ends with an announcer doing a stereotypical "find out next time" cliffhanger. ANIME DOCTOR WHO: 50th Anniversary Special - Part 2 (Doctor Who Week) This is the second part of the second special that was a collaboration between Nerdist and Rug Burn. The video starts with the viewer finding out that the figure from the previous video was The Master. The Master says that there is nothing that the Doctor can do to stop him from ruling the universe. He says that he is so confident that he is just going to stand in one place and laugh. A silhouette of the Delorean with the TARDIS on top appears travelling quickly. The Delorean finally stops where the rest are and runs over the Master. The door to the Delorean opens and Doc Brown appears and says his catchphrase "Great Scott!" The 10th Doctor says, "Good timing with the Doctor, Doctor". The 11th Doctor appears and thanks him. Doc Brown complains about the time consequences and the Doctors tell him that they have become good at repairing time. Rassilon summons more Daleks. The 11th Doctor asks Doc Brown if he remembers a trick he showed him. Doc Brown explains that using the power of the screwdrivers and putting it into the core of the Delorean, then he would be able to create 1.21 thousand jigowatts of pure energy, which he has focused into a cannon. The 11th Doctor says Geronimo and the place explodes. In the next scene, the Doctors and Doc Brown are in the Delorean. They leave the companions with the TARDIS. Rose says that they did nothing. The video ends with K9 showing a parody of Steamboat Willie called "A Doctor Who Picture Show: The Lost Episode". The Announcer congratulates the Doctor for 50 years of Saving the Universe. the Doctor in the lost episode winks. Stephen Bryne The Animated Adventures Of Doctor Who This is a mash-up of Doctor Who and Gravity Falls. It features animated Doctor Who Characters with a variation of the Gravity Falls theme song. It starts with portraits of all of the doctors up to eleven, except the War Doctor. It then shows the 12th Doctor running with Handles and an Adipose creature through the TARDIS. Later, the Doctor appears with a Weeping Angel in the background. Under the weeping angel is "Peter Capaldi". There is a flash of light and the Weeping Angel gets closer. Later, The Doctor, Clara, wearing a pink shirt with a question mark on it, and the Adipose creature are in the TARDIS like a kiddy ride with the TARDIS on its side. They are running away from lasers. In the next scene, the Doctor and Clara are in a Dungeon-like area. A stature comes to life. In the next scene, the Clara and the Doctor stick there heads out of the TARDIS to find they are in the Dinosaur era. A Dinosaur roars. In the next scene, it is the TARDIS control panel, a photo of Daleks in the sky, a photo of the Doctor, wearing sunglasses and a floral shirt, and Clara, wearing Egyptian jewelry in Egypt, a photo of the Doctor and Clara, both wearing space suits, on an alien planet with an alien, and a photo of the Doctor and Clara with a Cyberman are "thrown" on the control panel. The full TARDIS console is shown and Clara, K9, and a Dalek and the Doctor, the adipose creature, and Handles run up to it on opposite sides. Doctor Puppet The Doctor Puppet is both a YouTube Channel and a series on that YouTube channel. The series features a stop-motion version of the Doctor's adventures. Currently, not including the Christmas specials and the episodes introducing Peter Capaldi/The Twelfth Doctor, the Puppet Doctor Who is in a series called "The Adventures of the Doctor Puppet". GameGrumps Numerous times, the Game Grumps, especially Ross, has mentioned Doctor Who and the Doctor. Steam Train Doctor Who: The Eternity Clock - Steam Train Ross and Arin play Doctor Who: The Eternity Clock. They spend 17 minutes and 50 seconds starting the game, watching a cutscene, playing through part of the first level, and then get stuck. Ross played the 11th Doctor. Table Flip Every time that Ross O'Donovan appears, he is dressed like the 10th Doctor. CineFix Bad Days Doctor Who - Bad Days - Season 3 Ep 3/Bad Days - Doctor Who - Creator Commentary The 11th Doctor appears as the main character in both videos. The Doctor is bored on the TARDIS. He looks through a book of former companions. He takes a globe a randomly chooses a place on the map, which is a place in the UK. The Doctor gets exited and travels to the location. He lands in a woman's living room. He opens up the door and comes out. The woman runs through her door and into the TARDIS, which has moved outside. The TARDIS takes off. The woman tries to leave, but they are already in space. The woman pushes a bunch of buttons and the Doctor is not happy. The TARDIS lands on a planet that has Daleks, possibly Scaro. Once they land, the companion runs out of the TARDIS and the Dctor yells after her. He notices a Child Dalek. The Doctor uses his Sonic Screwdriver on it. Later, the Doctor is still trying to make the Child Dalek explode with his sonic screwdriver, but no luck. More Daleks have formed a crowed around the scene. A laser beam makes the sonic screwdriver explode. The Doctor runs away. The Doctor finds his companion in the clutches of a Weeping Angel. The Doctor chops off the Weeping Angel's hand to save his companion. The Doctor and the companion walk away. The companion looks back a the Weeping Angel. The Doctor closes the door of the TARDIS and it flies off. The Doctor offers the companion fish fingers in Custard. She takes one. In the corner, the Child Dalek appears and says, "Exerminate!". The Doctor laughs at the Dalek. The Child Dalek blasts a hole in the Doctor's chest making him regenerate into the 12th Doctor. The companion runs off of the TARDIS into the void of space, freezing her. K9 appears and the Doctor kicks K9, ending the episode. ERB Epic Rap Battles of History Doc Brown vs Doctor Who. Epic Rap Battles of History Season 2. In this video, the 10th Doctor rap battles Doc Brown. In the middle of the rap battle, Doc Brown summons a Dalek and it shoots the Doctor making him regenerate into the 4th Doctor. The 4th Doctor finishes the rap. Footofaferret The Doctor and other Doctor Who things have appeared in numerous videos. A Brief History A Brief History Of Doctor Who (Series 5-7) The Doctor appears numerous times throughout the video. TheFineBros Doctor Who: 47 Years in 6 Minutes The Eleventh Doctor appears on a shirt of one of the Fine Brothers. All of the incarnations of the Doctor also appear throughout the video, both in as a picture and a toy for each. The Game Theorists Game Theory Game Theory: Which Link Rules them All? (Legend of Zelda: Hyrule Warriors) An image of the Eleventh Doctor appears when MatPat mentions that there are elevenish forms of Link. This is a reference to the fact that although he is called the Eleventh Doctor, he is the twelfth incarnation of the Doctor and there was an incarnation that was between the Eighth Doctor and the Ninth Doctor and this incarnation did not go by the name "The Doctor". GregzillaGT Game Grumps: The Next Daneration - The Movie Trailer - Gregzilla In part of the video, Ross is wearing an outfit similar to that of the Eleventh Doctor. Doctor Stew Doctor Stew is a parody of Doctor Who in the animation of Family Guy, American Dad, and the Cleveland Show. The main character is called "The Doctor". Fan-Made Music Videos There are numerous videos that put existing or original songs to footage of Doctor Who clips. Fan-Made Trailers There are two types of Fan-Made Trailers: *Real Episodes: This is either the creator's version of a trailer for modern episodes or trailers for classic Doctor Who episodes, which never had the "next time on..." trailers. *Fake Episodes: This is a mash-up of clips used for an episode that the creator wishes were real. The most popular of these is a fan-made trailer that was made for the 50th anniversary called, "Doctor Who: The First Question". It features numerous clips from both eras of the series. It was uploaded in Mid-2012 by LastWhovianTrailers and was re-uploaded by numerous users, up to the week of the Anniversary. Tributes There are two types of tributes: *Music: This version features clips put to existing music. The difference between this and a music video is that a music video puts the clips to the music and a musical tribute puts the music to the clips and can feature more than one song. *No Music: This version just puts clips together. Tributes to the Doctor where popular at three points in time: *Late 2005: When the 9th Doctor (Christopher Eccleston) regenerated/left *2010: When the 10th Doctor (David Tennant) regenerated/left. *Late 2013: When the 11th Dcotor (Matt Smith) regenenerated/left.